


Beautiful Cinnamon Roll

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp, Comedy, Crack, F/M, Humor, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz really loves baked goods. Perhaps too much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Cinnamon Roll

Jemma rolled her eyes ceilingward and blew out a frustrated breath so hard that it moved her bangs. Did he really have to do this every single day?

"Mmmmm," Fitz sighed, for all the world sounding as if he were enjoying carnal delights rather than confectionary ones. 

Jemma tapped her pencil against her clipboard impatiently. S.H.I.E.L.D. really did  _not_ pay her enough to deal with _this_ first thing in the morning. 

"Oh god yeah," Fitz moaned around a mouthful. He was leaning back in his desk chair, swiveling slightly from side to side and holding a napkin-plate a few inches below his chin. "That's the stuff."

Jemma glared at him and waited for him to be done, but he was, as usual, savouring every morsel. "Do you have to do that  _here_?" she asked rather pointedly, making a face at the smacking noises he made licking his fingers clean between bites. 

"Where  _else_ should I do it?" Fitz shot back, breaking off another large piece and shoving it into his mouth. Jemma couldn't help thinking he looked like a chipmunk with his cheeks overfull like that.

" _Literally_ anywhere else!" Jemma replied, frustration clear in both her tone and her face. She could feel her eyebrows narrowed together and her lips pursed tight. It was the expression Fitz liked to call 'active bitch face,' and she tended to reserve it just for him. 

"It's our office, not the lab!" he protested. "It's not like I'm getting icing in your PCR solution or anything."

"Exactly," Jemma said acerbically. "It's an  _office_ not a  _field_ , and I'd rather not listen to what sounds like a cow chewing its cud!" _  
_

Fitz's mouth dropped open and his brows drew together in insult. He leaned forward in his chair so quickly that the back made a smacking sound as the tension on the springs released. "Better to _sound_ like a cow than to leave its guts lying out where _anyone_ might see them!" His face was flushing as his voice got louder.

"I did  _not_ 'leave them--' "

"-- _on_ my  _notebook!_ Where I--"

"--ama queen, Fitz! If you would just  _look_ \--"

" _Drama queen!_   **I'm** not the one who couldn't deal with--"

"-- _not_ bring that up again! We  _swore_ \--"

"I'll  _swear_ alright if you--"

"--enough of that already,  _thank_ \--"

"--you're such a _saint_ that you never sw--"

"-- _know_ I don't approve--"

The door to their office sprang open so quickly that it banged against the wall and almost hit their visitor in the face on the rebound. "Will the two of you just Shut. Up. Please?" he said through clenched teeth, his hands at his sides in tight fists.

Jemma blushed and regarded him sheepishly. "Were we too loud again, Jasbir?" she asked apologetically.

" 'Were we too loud again?' " Jasbir repeated mockingly. " _Yes_ you were too loud again!" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "Shouting is too loud!" he said, pointing a finger between them. "Yelling is too loud," he pointed with two fingers. "Arguing like children who don't want to share their toys is  _too loud_ ," he pointed with three fingers and then swiped his hand sideways in a cutting gesture. "Enough!" He shook his head and muttered under his breath in Punjabi. He gave them one last scolding look and grabbed the door handle to pull the door closed again. "I swear, if you two didn't already technically  _have_ a room..." And then he was gone.

Fitz looked at Jemma with an expression of complete confusion. "What was  _that_ about?" he asked. 

"He's been doing a cleanse," Jemma explained. "Makes him grumpy."

"Ahhh."

 -----------------------

Fitz stopped short outside their office door the following morning. That sounded like...

"Mmmm oh, _god_! Yes!"

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Was that... Simmons?

"Oh _yes_! So good!"

His eyes shifted back and forth as he tried to think of logical reasons for her to make those noises. There was no way she was doing what it _sounded_ like she was doing.

"Ohhhhh."

There was _no_ way! ... Was there?

"Oh ffffuuuu...."

Squaring his shoulders and setting his jaw, Fitz turned the handle and walked purposefully into the office trying to prepare himself for what he might see in there. 

He wasn't prepared enough. 

"Jemma Simmons!" he said, his voice full of shock. "I can't believe it!"

Jemma looked guiltily up from her napkin, mouth ringed in icing and fingers inches from her lips. "Oh. Hi, Fitz," she said, smiling awkwardly. "I didn't expect you to be in yet."

"I can  _see_ that," he said, putting his own cinnamon roll down on his desk before crossing his arms and looking down his nose. "And how long has  _this_ been going on?"

"This is the first time!" Jemma said defensively. "But the way you kept going on and  _on_..."

He raised a brow at her and smirked. "Didn't I tell you?"

"You said they were good, but _this_!"

"Right?"

"Such a beautiful cinnamon roll," she sighed lustfully, taking another bite. 

"Too good for this world," Fitz nodded sagely, sitting down and picking up his own. He couldn't help wondering if Simmons would be able to finish all of hers or if he could have the rest. "Too pure," he whispered, licking his lips and ripping off a bite.

"Mmmm," Jemma moaned again around another mouthful.

"Yessss," Fitz agreed as he got his first taste. 

"It's so good!"

" _So_  good!"

"Ohhhh."

"Mmmmm."

Their moans of delight were interrupted by a knock on their door. 

"Wha?" Fitz called around a mouthful of bread and icing.

There was an awkward clearing of throat on the other side of the wood. "Erm, when I said get a room?" Jasbir asked hesitantly. "This really isn't what I meant."

Jemma choked on her bun and started coughing, and Fitz patted her back to try to dislodge it. "We're not--!"

"But either way, you're still too loud, so if you could just keep it down...?"

"But--!"

"Thanks."

Fitz turned to Jemma, both of them blushing shamefacedly. 

"Alright," he admitted. "Maybe you had a point about not doing this here."

 


End file.
